


Преемственность

by Shamanka_Ingrid



Category: xxxHoLic
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 18:45:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3780388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shamanka_Ingrid/pseuds/Shamanka_Ingrid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Домеки был рядом всегда, сколько бы ни прошло времени. Химавари и даже Кохане уже давно не было в этом мире, а Домеки оставался рядом с ним.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Преемственность

Ватануки ненавидел это.  
Это было противоестественно и гадко, но он ничего не мог с собой поделать. Ему нужен был Домеки — теперь уже не для защиты от духов, а просто чтобы жизнь имела хоть какой-то смысл. Чтобы заполнить чем-нибудь тягучее безвременье между редкими визитами клиентов. Чтобы не выть волком на дорогой антикварной кушетке среди обитых шелком стен и тяжелых занавесей, пропитанных запахами Юко: ее духами, вишневым табаком и просто ею самой — горьковатым, тяжелым, дурманящим ароматом.  
Домеки был рядом всегда, сколько бы ни прошло времени. Химавари и даже Кохане уже давно не было в этом мире, а Домеки оставался рядом с ним. Только уходил время от времени ненадолго — а затем возвращался, посвежевший и даже как будто помолодевший.  
Таково было его желание, и он платил за него сполна.  
Ватануки не позволял себе задумываться о цене.  
Они всегда называли друг друга по фамилии — так повелось еще со школы, а потом это стало для Ватануки еще одним мороком, спасением от правды.  
Он не хотел знать их имена. Домеки — это Домеки, что еще от него требуется? Домеки живет при храме, он скептичен, невозмутим, прожорлив, любит выпить и умеет стрелять из лука. Он приходит в магазин после школы, или после лекций в университете, или после работы, и часто остается до утра. Когда он здесь, тени прошлого и несбывшегося затихают по углам и не смеют беспокоить их.  
А еще с ним можно гулять по городу — изредка, потому что владельцу нельзя надолго оставлять магазин. Ватануки утверждает, что без него может произойти что-нибудь непредвиденное и ужасное, но правда в том, что вдали от магазина он сам может исчезнуть. Домеки внимательно следит за этим, и едва только замечает одному ему понятные признаки — сразу же хватает такси и отвозит его домой.  
Домеки надежен и удобен, с ним легко и спокойно, с ним можно если не забыть о Юко, то хотя бы не думать о ней каждую секунду.  
Ватануки благодарен ему и ненавидит себя за то, что не может дать ему то единственное, в чем нуждается Домеки. Ватануки позволяет ему быть рядом, он прячется за ним от теней, доверяет ему, но никогда не думает о нем как о любимом человеке. Так несправедливо. Ведь этот человек... все эти люди заслуживают любви. Домеки Шизука, одноклассник Ватануки Кимихиро. Домеки Харука, его сын, названный в честь деда. Домеки Саяка, правнук Шизуки... Взрослея, все они приходили к временному хозяину Магазина, а затем исчезали, и только Ватануки оставался на месте все эти годы.   
Когда-нибудь Ватануки придется отпустить Юко навсегда и разорвать этот круг, созданный желанием Домеки Шизуки и волей владельца Магазина Желаний.  
Когда-нибудь Домеки придется научиться думать в первую очередь о себе и загадать то, чего хочет он сам, а не то, чего хочет Ватануки.  
Когда-нибудь они смогут быть по-настоящему счастливы.


End file.
